THE WORST HTF STORY EVER MADE
by Lacheetara
Summary: Yep.... Contains sues, unexplained random couples, TERRIBLE grammer, random people becoming emo, everything wrong in the world, and retardedness.... LOTS AND LOTS OF RETARDEDNES. PLEASE READ. It's pretty humorus...


**ONCE UPON A TIME.... FLIPPY WAS WALKING. **

Flippy: Yay I'm walking! DOBEDOBEDOO.

**DOWN THE STREET. BUT THEN HE TRIPPED OVER A GODDAMN ROCK THAT JUST MAGICALLY APPEARED TO PISS HIM OFF.**

Flippy: FUCK YOU, ROCK! *stabs rock and runs away*

Random Flippy fangirl named Fail: OH EEM GEE FLIPPY TOUCHED THIS ROCK!

Another random Flippy Fangirl named MindRaepz: I SAW THAT ROCK FERST, BETCH!

Fail: NO BITCH! *brutaly slaughters MindRaepz and a baby that was just laying there* NYAGHHAHAHAHHAHAHA IT'Z MAI ROCK FOSHIZZLE IN DEH HIZZLEZ. *brutaly molests rock*

Rock: *cries*

**THEN, FLIPPY BECAME ANGSTY AND EMO FOR NO APPERENT REASON!**

Flippy: *Cuts self* WAHHH I'M EMO! I HAVE NO LIFE AND EVERYONE HATES ME BECAUSE I KILL THEM! NYAGH! EVEN THOUGH I'VE NEVER SHOWED ANY SIGNS OF BEING EMO OR ANYTHING AND AM VERY HAPPY WITH MY LIFE!!! *continues cutting self*

Flaky: *walks up to him* I DON'T HATE YOU!

Flippy: YAY! LETS GO HAVE SEX!

Flaky: OKAY! *Flippy drags her off to go have sex*

Flippy: OMNOMNOMNOM. (o.o'.....)

**MANY HORNY FAGIRLS APPEAR AND START WRITING DOWN WHAT'S HAPPENING. EXCEPT THEY REPLACE FLAKY WITH THEMSELVES. IT WAS DISGUSTING, AND ONE OF THIER HEADS EXPLODED FROM THE SHEAR TERRIBLENESS OF IT. AND THEN, FOR NO REASON AT ALL, FLAKY GETS PREGNANT.**

Flippy: YOU'RE A PREGO NOW.

Flaky: SHUT UP! *shoots Flippy in the face*

Flippy: YOU CAN'T KILL... YOUR FATHER!

Flaky: *immitates Luke Skywalker* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Thus, Flippy being Flaky's dad didn't work out and the world imploded.**

**THE END**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BUT, OH NO! THE AUTHOR WASN'T DONE TORTURING YOU YET! FLAKY IS STILL A PREGGY-PINE. AND NOW SHE'S HAVING HER BABY EVEN THOUGH SHE'S BEEN A PREGO, FOR LIKE, ONLY TEN SECONDS.**

Doctor: OH NO! THE BABY CAN'T GET OUT!

Edward from Twilight: THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR! I SHALL GIVE HER A C-SECTION WITH MY TEETH!

Flaky: Edward Cullen?! I THOUGHT I PLACED A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU!!! DIE, RAPIST! *sprays Edward with sparkly-vampire begone*

Edward: IT BURNZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! *dies because of turtle AIDS. SERIOUSLY. THAT'S SUM SERIOUS CHIZ, YO.*

Flippy: YAY!

**THEN FLAKY HAS HER BABY AND IT GROWS UP TO BE.... MILEY CYRUS.**

Miley Cyrus: HEY Y'ALL.

Nutty: *murders her and proceeds to feed on her flesh* OMNOMNOM FLESH.

**AND THEN MARY SUE, WHO WAS A BEAR JUST LIKE FLIPPY ONLY RED WALKED UP TO FLIPPY.**

Mary: Hey thar Flippy! I'm Mary, and I'm exactly like you! WE SHOULD TOTTALY BE A COUPLE! AND HAVE DISTURBING SEX ALL NIGHT!

Flippy: *jumps out of bed where he was previously doing Flaky* OKAY! WEEEE!!! *jumps on Mary's head* FORWARD, FALCORE!

Mary: *randomly sprouts wings, for she be a mary sue, and flies away*

Flaky: NOO!! I'M ALONE!!!

**THEN FLAKY BECAME EMO.**

Flaky: *is emo*

**MEANWHILE, AT FLIPPY'S HOUSE...**

Flippy: And now we shall have all sorts of disturbing sex!

Mary: YAY!

**BUT THEN EVIL PHASED FROM FLIPPY'S BODY.**

Evil: *cries* Oh Flippy! You're like, the same person as me, and we hate eatchother, but I love you. I just thought I'd let you know that before I magically turned into a wierd emo thing and raped Flaky.

Flippy: *turns to Mary* Marysue-lady, I'm gay and narcissistic. I'm leaving you.

Mary: Wait, how could you be gay?! You just had sex with some female porcupine and we were a couple!

Flippy: ...I don't know. *turns to Evil.* Would some wierd ass-sex make you feel better?

Evil: Yes. *they skip off to Flippy's bedroom, leaving the marysue looking stupid*

**AND THEN, SINCE MARY SUES DON'T BELIEVE IN SLASH, HER HEAD ASPLODES! yay.**

**LATER, IN FLIPPY'S ROOM...**

Disco Bear: *walks by them having narcissistic sex* (YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! Flippy's bedroom is on the sidewalk. Deal with it.) OH! SOMEONES HAVING SEX?! Can I have some too, yo?

Flippy: *jumps out of bed* OKAY! WEE!!! *runs off to Disco Bear's house. When they walk past the park, they come across Giggles and Petunia making out* What the fuck?

Giggles: SHUT UP! DON'T INTERRUPT OUR LESBIAN-NESS!

Petunia: Don't make me stab you botchez in the face!

Disco: YAY! LESBIANS! *they all start having fucked up threesome*

Flaky: *Suddenly appears in front of Flippy in a puff of pink smoke.* Marry me!

Flippy: Okay! *they both started making out.

Cuddles: What about me?

Flippy: Get out, you ugly... gay-obsessive-thingy-person! I have randomly changed my sexuality again! *resumes his Flaky kissing*

**THEN, LUMPY APPEARS.**

Lumpy:

(To Flaky)

Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
I wanna borrow that top

(To Evil)

That's such a cute top  
That's a cute top  
I wanna borrow it  
Let me borrow the top 

(To Mime)  
Aren't we friends?  
Aren't we friends?  
So what's the problem?  
Lemme borrow the top 

(To Petunia)  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that fucking top! 

(to Giggles)  
Don't be a betch  
Don't be a betch  
Don't be a betch  
Lend me that top 

(To Disco Bear)  
What are you saving it for?  
You're not even wearing it  
You're not gonna wear it  
So lemme borrow it 

(To Lifty)  
I've already been to the mall  
(Galleria)  
I've already been to the mall  
I've already been to the mall  
And it SUCKED!  
(Gallllleria...  
Diarhea) 

(To Shifty)  
I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
After 5 minutes I was like \"let's go\"  
(Galllllla - fuck it!) 

(To Nutty)  
Gimme that fucking top betch  
Come on betch  
Where are you going?  
Where are you going?  
Where are you going?  
Gimme that top  
Gimme that fucking top betch  
Gimme that fucking top betch 

(To Handy)  
Fuck you!  
Fuck you fat betch!  
Oh yeah I said you're fat!  
Yeah I said you're fat!  
You're a fat fucking betch 'cause you won't lemme borrow that fucking top!  
Fuck you!  
Fuck you!  
Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery! 

(To reader person thing)  
Betch  
Betch  
Betch  
You're not my friend!

**THEN EVIL SHOOTS LUMPY IN THE HEAD. YAY.**

Then, in a place tottaly unpertaining to this story...

Random tard HTF fangirl: NYAGHAHAHHAHAHAHA I MADE A HTF FIC WHERE ME AND FLIPPY JUST SAT THERE ALL DAY HOLDING HANDS! *puts it up on FF .net and rates it..... M.*

Niki: Why'd you rate it M?

Random tard HTF fangirl: BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT HTF!

CrayZee: NYAGHHH!!! *saws her in half* JHSJSJKSHAKHASJSJKAHAK!!!!

**THE END. FOR REALS THIS TIME.**


End file.
